User talk:JosephFrost0304
See the first and second archives located here and here. hi :Lern2sign. It's easy, just hit the ~ key (shift and `) four times. Oh, and if you're archiving a talk page, it might be useful to link the archive in question. S-9 4 20:55, October 31, 2009 (UTC) a dangerous fight I have heard some mutants have been developed over the past few days im going in to investigate this is a code red&black,black means the only one may be unleashed if things get out of hand.Flaming skull of heaven 09:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven Reporting for Duty I kept getting emails from you guys needing a pilot so what the hell... I'll play, I'm still going to school so I may not be on all the time but on Spring Break I'll be on and all week except Wednesdays... that's when I go to school. So if i don't answer in time, my bad. (Radio static) Hey guys, I just finished a job I had to do. A double agent job down in the Antarctic, turned out there was some sort of B.O.W. black market going on and... let's just say that I owed a friend. What's going on in your end? (Radio Static) JESUS! What the hell?! Can you and dante talk on a wiki I know?I really want it.Please.. - Bling1907 BTW on GMod... I got a GMod for lulz.Here's first screenshot I made :D - Bling1907 lulwut are u serious?I'm not beliving both of you,if you gonna act like this.. - Bling1907 psn i forgot lol tell me yours and ill send you the request.Flaming skull of heaven 11:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull psn i forgot lol tell me yours and ill send you the request.Flaming skull of heaven 11:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull I'm getting really confused now. Since when did GEKKO's get into resident evil? Railgun's?... What the? Not to sound rude but I thought this was suppose to be based off of resident evil(like zombies, tyrants, lickers, etc.) i didn't know that metal gear came into the game. I can understand the whole turning into monster thing like how wesker did but some of this stuff is way too weird but that's me. I don't know if you feel the same but I'm just telling you as a RE fan would say to another. RE: background Sure, I can do that. Just find a large image (the bigger, the better) that you want to use for the background, then message me again and I'll take care of setting it up. JoePlay (talk) 23:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :A background image usually needs to be at least 1200 pixels wide. The one you chose is only 500 pixels wide. I can enlarge it, but the problem with doing that is the image becomes very blurry. To overcome this, I can add a filter to the image to give it a "static" effect. See an example here, and see what it would look like as the wiki background here. Notice that I made the wiki logo transparent to show more of the background image. If you'd like to use that, I'll set it up, or if you'd rather find a bigger image, message me when you find one. JoePlay (talk) 02:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Because.. ..i hate his cooking,he always makes his favorites...oh he wanted me to create the UBCS H.Q. page.is it cool? and yes,i'm his brother. Let's see.. we were three brothers and two sisters.biggest brother died and Bling(real one) became the biggest brother.on the other hand,he's coming tomorrow and my eye is okay! - Bling1907's brother HI! hi, wanna do another story thingy? (Jessica Redfield) So This is where you have been Found you Sure I dont see why not lol Of course i would still but not play.Flaming skull of heaven 02:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull well? fine, should we do another story thing together again?: Jessica Redfield uh.... send me a link because when i type up the address in the search bar on my computer i'm getting a whole bunch of sites and I don't know which one I'm suppose to go into... When it comes to if someone just comes in while the game is on break and someone just comes in and kills you all... Just ignore them if they are part of the site, I think you need to talk to them and say that just because we're playing pretend stuff don't just kill the game just like that because it'll be no fun for the rest of the people that joined the site... If he agrees and stops, great.... If not, well then fuck'em then! ok ok, this blood spatter thing on the site is weird. forgot the message above is Jessica Redfield's ya ya i like it, when i saw it i thought it was on my laptop!(lol): Jessica Redfield UHHH uh,"no" jessie my message above: jessic redfield So you fired me. What am I to do? I turn Raven, throw a smoke grenade into headquarters, and Overboost out, yelling "See you all later suckers!" S-9 4 23:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Lost in Nightmares I suggest you read the files first. Spencer wanted to use a virus to regain his youth and his cells to reproduce infinitly, becomming essentialy immortal. He used "Alex Wesker" to meet his needs. Many months later, Alex - on an island far away - told Spencer that the experiment was a success. After that, no further contact was made from him, and the island was later found uninhabited. I assume Alex was wanting to use the virus on himself, rather than on Spencer.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 23:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: page colors So you want the page background color to be black? Also, which type of text do you want to be green - normal text or link text? And what color do you want the other text to be (besides the green)? JoePlay (talk) 04:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :The link text is already blue, so I only had to change the normal text to green and the background to black using the following code: #wikia_page { background: black; color: green; } :JoePlay (talk) 01:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) hey flaming JR is me lol.Flaming JR 11:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC)flaming JR Hey Hey Hey!! Happy B-Day to u!! My internet connections dying so..can't write too much. - Bling1907 ??? what do you need and how did you get that picture of your self? - Jessica Redfield nonsense I am not a villian unless you provoke my full wrath. And I truly believe that my nephew is somewhere within the ranks of the U.B.C.S.. To truly know about my purpose and for me to reveal the identity of my nephew to you, then you and your team must fight through the Hospital Break In to know my secret. -Dr.Trev Curien uhh... wearing what? Oh god.... what is it with men and long hair... My bf wants it long and I told him no. But I'll see what I can do. Hopefully I wont make you look like snake... lol Diary If you wish to observe my diary go to my page. My favorite entry is the August 25 one. -Dr. Trev Curien Thanks!! I'm so honored to be an admin. Ummmmm, what can an Admin do? -Jakraus